1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a blower nozzle adapted to be mounted to a discharge chute of a blower for moving debris, and more specifically to a blower nozzle having variable velocity output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile blowers for moving leaves and other debris from lawns, driveways or other surfaces are known in the art. Generally, a blast of air is directed from a blower outlet toward or across the surface to be cleared. The blower outlet is usually adapted to be adjacent the ground so that the air blast exits from the bottom of the blower.
Currently available walk behind type blowers are generally one of three configurations: fixed direction output, bi-directional output using a diverting valve, and variable-direction output using means to rotate the blower nozzle.
For the fixed direction blowers, the output from the blower is in one direction relative to the blower housing (shroud) and frame. The velocity profile within the outlet nozzle area is typically unknown and of no concern. In order to re-direct the airflow, the entire blower must be repositioned.
For the bidirectional blowers, the output (all or a portion thereof) can be redirected to a secondary orientation relative to the blower housing by the use of a valve or deflector. These nozzles can provide a split of the airflow whereby 0% to 100% of the airflow can be redirected. This splitting of the airflow could provide for a change in the outlet velocity profile such that higher speed air could be directed differently from the air of lower speed or “normal” velocity. One such blower is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,018 to Gallagher et al.
For the variable directional blowers, the output can be redirected by repositioning the blower nozzle in relation to the shroud.
The above configurations require that many different support frames, blower housings, and impellers be made available to accommodate various output control means, shroud designs, and engine types. The designs also require that the user adjust the control means that has almost infinite settings and this can provide operator confusion, loss of productivity, and reduced blower efficiency.
The present invention provides for nozzle(s) on the outlet section of centrifugal blowers that are configured to optimize blower performance with respect to air velocity.
The present invention provides for reduced upward and longitudinal displacement of leaves and debris while enhancing lateral displacement.
For other tasks such as sidewalk cleaning, drying grass, drying pavement, inflating tents, replenishing air in tunnels, tanks, etc., the nozzle can be repositioned or inverted to optimize performance.